


The fun is never over with you two

by shamelesssmut



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Some dirty talking, Teasing, blow jobs mentioned, shower sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: Alec put his head on Magnus's shoulder and sighed quietly. "The movie is kinda boring." he whispered and glanced at Jace, who was already half asleep. "See. Even Jace is sleeping." he murmured.Jace glanced at Alec and huffed quietly. "I heard that. Not sleeping." he said and moved to put his head on Alec's lap. "But the movie is defintely quite boring." he sighed.Magnus examined his black nails, shaking his head a bit. "No taste at all." he said. "This is a historical film. It's one of the best historical films ever made." he said.Alec shrugged a bit. "Still boring. We weren't even born when the movie was filmed." he murmured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys like this piece of smut without plot :D. If so please leave some comments or kudos. Enjoy!

Alec put his head on Magnus's shoulder and sighed quietly. "The movie is kinda boring." he whispered and glanced at Jace, who was already half asleep. "See. Even Jace is sleeping." he murmured.

Jace glanced at Alec and huffed quietly. "I heard that. Not sleeping." he said and moved to put his head on Alec's lap. "But the movie is defintely quite boring." he sighed.

Magnus examined his black nails, shaking his head a bit. "No taste at all." he said. "This is a historical film. It's one of the best historical films ever made." he said.

Alec shrugged a bit. "Still boring. We weren't even born when the movie was filmed." he murmured.

Jace looked up at Alec and smirked. "Yeah, but remember that Magnus is pretty old. He probably remembers the dinosaurs." he said.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I can turn you into one if you want." he said, which caused Jace to chuckle and reach to run his fingers over Magnus's jaw. "Come on, now. You know I'm only teasing." he smiled.

The warlock leaned a bit in the touch and nodded. "I'm aware of that." he said and hummed when Alec kissed his neck.

"Can we do something else?" Alec asked as he looked down at Jace.

"Definitely." he smirked and quickly moved to straddle Alec. "We can have a lot more fun." he said before he leaned to kiss him slowly.

Magnus snapped his fingers to turn off the movie. "You two are always so horny." he sighed, smiling a bit.

Jace snorted from where he was kissing Alec's neck and looked at Magnus. "You're the one to talk? Remember this morning? Who woke me up with a blowjob?" he asked.

Magnus smirked and leaned closer to Jace. "Didn't hear you complaining then." he grinned against his lips.

Alec ran a hand down Jace's chest. "I can't even go to take a shower without you doing something sexual." he said.

"I did join you, Alexander. And I gave you just as good blowjob as I gave Jace." he said.

Alec hummed and grinned. "True." he said and leaned to kiss Magnus slowly.

"Wait. You gave him a blowjob? When I walked to brush my teeth you two were fucking." Jace said and pulled Alec's shirt off when the other pulled away from the kiss. 

Magnus grinned at the blonde. "Yeah, well, we did a couple of things." he smirked.

Jace shook his head. "You owe me." he said and leaned to kiss on Alec's chest.

"Owe you what?" Alec asked as he arched his back and hummed.

"An orgasm." Jace grinned and nipped on a nipple.

Magnus chuckled quietly and leaned to suck a mark on Jace's neck.

Jace quickly bared his neck for the warlock and rolled his hips against Alec's. "I can feel that." he grinned at his parabatai.

"It's your fault. You're the one who started playing with my chest." he murmured as he ran a hand through Jace's hair and pulled his mouth closer to his chest.

Magnus snapped his fingers and they were in the middle of his big, comfortable bed.

Jace hummed as he looked around. "Now that's better." he said and leaned to kiss the warlock.

Alec thrusted up against him and grumbled when Jace held his hips down. "Patiece, Alec." he smirked at him.

Magnus pulled Jace's shirt off before he took his own off and let them fall to the floor.

"Magnus, tell him to hurry up." Alec grumbled as he looked at Magnus, giving him his best puppy eyes.

Magnus chuckled and leaned to kiss him softly. "You know that Jace does what he wants." he said and leaned to kiss on Alec's neck.

"How can I have two boyfriends and both of them to be such teases?" Alec murmured but bared his neck for Magnus as he ran his hands down Jace's chest.

Jace chuckled. "That's just luck." he said and leaned to kiss Alec hungrily as he cupped his over his jeans and squeezed him gently.

Alec groaned and thrusted up in Jace's hand. "Come on, guys." he whined. "Please."

Jace looked at Magnus and smirked. "He's saying please after all." he said as he moved off Alec's lap and tugged on his jeans.

Magnus smiled as he leaned to kiss Jace. 

Alec quickly took off his jeans and underwear before he looked at the others and groaned. "Come on. Get naked. Both of you." he murmured.

Jace laughed as he got out of bed and kicked his jeans off, smirking at Magnus when he took off his pants as well.

"Who's doing who?" Jace smirked as he moved on the bed again.

Alec looked at Magnus and licked his lips. "I wanna fuck you while Jace fucks me."

Magnus smirked and quickly moved on all four. "Sounds good to me." he hummed.

Alec didn't waste time in getting behind Magnus and slowly thrusting in him. "Mmm, come on, Jace."

Jace smirked as he moved behind Alec and grabbed on his hips. "You're so demanding today." he said as he slowly pushed in him.

Alec moaned and threw his head back. "Ah- love feeling both of you." he whined as he slowly pushed deeper in Magnus and moaned louder when Jace followed him, getting deeper in him.

Magnus moaned and thrusted back a bit. "Alexander, just fuck me." he groaned.

Alec moaned and bit his lip as he started moving his hips faster, thrusting deeper in Magnus and then back on Jace's cock.

Jace groaned and leaned to kiss on Alec's shoulder as he started moving moving firmly against his prostate.

Alec cried out, after a minute or two the feeling of both his lovers was becoming too much. He reached back to grab Jace's hips and when he pushed as deep as he could in Magnus, he pulled Jace to push in all the way in him. With a cry of both their names he started cumming.

That was everything Magnus needed to send him over the edge, groaning quietly.

Jace smirked and thrusted a couple more times before he started cumming as well.

"That was unbelievable." Alec panted quietly a couple of minutes later, his head on Jace's chest.

Magnus hummed from where he was laying next to Alec, an arm wrapped around him. "I must agree with that." he said.

Jace smirked and slowly moved from under Alec and grinned at his lovers as he got up. "True but you two still owe me an orgasm and I didn't really get any shower sex today." he smirked as he walked toward the bathroom. "Come on, boys." he called.

Alec looked at Magnus and licked his lips. "I guess that the fun is not over." he said as he got up and pulled Magnus after himself.

"The fun is never over with you two." Magnus grinned as he followed Alec to the bathroom.


End file.
